


I'm not gay

by Badwriter_9



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwriter_9/pseuds/Badwriter_9
Summary: Kelsey has been straight her whole life, but this girl is making her feel suspiciously not straight. What the hell is happening?





	I'm not gay

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty fucking gay

My phone rang, the generic ring tone startling me from my zoned out thoughts. I grumbled a little from being disturbed but quickly picked up the phone when I realized Dani was calling.

"Hey! W-whats up?" My voice was slightly shaky from my anxiety and I cursed myself for sounding like an idiot.

"Kelsey! You have to come to this ice cream shop with me, this stuff is to die for! And before you say no, I'm already outside your house." I ran over to my window and sure enough, her blue Honda was sitting right outside. I groaned loud enough for her to hear through the phone so she knew that I was not happy with her kidnapping me.

"Oh shut up, you know you want to," Her teasing tone sent a shiver down my spine and I huffed.

"Fine I'll go, but only for the ice cream!" 

"Yes!" I could hear her through the window.

 

"See? I told you this stuff is amazing!" Dani's arrogant tone boasted to me and I gave her a side glance, "Oh don't look at me like that, you like it." She poked my arm, her green eyes sparkling with amusement. 

"It's...okay," I drawled, purposefully trying to piss her off, it worked.

"Alright asshole, just admit it already!" I snickered at her pissed off tone and turned on the bench we were sitting on so that I was facing her. Her lips were pursed in a scowl, which only made her look even cuter. She glanced over at me, catching me looking at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I immediately shook my head and tried to back away from her intense stare.

"N-no you're fine, I'm just looking," I rubbed my arm awkwardly, avoiding her gaze. She frowned at me, clearly thinking about something that I probably won't want to talk about.

"You just look at me often." Her blunt remark shocked me and I forgot about trying not to look at her. Big mistake, her green eyes captured me and I froze in my tracks, words lost on my tongue.

"It's okay, I mean, it's not like creepy or anything, I just want to know why." She tilted her head and sized me up, setting her ice cream down on the grass. All I could do was stare back, my mind racing as I tried to figure out how to collect myself together. Without a warning she leaned forward and grabbed the collar of my shirt, bringing my face to her level.

"Why do you look at me so often? Do you like me?" Her breathe blew over my face and I flushed at the sudden heat between us. I couldn't believe this was happening, her mouth was only a few inches from mine, and man did I want her to close the distance. As if she could hear my thoughts, she leaned in, closing the small gap between us to connect our lips. I gasped at the electricity from our mouths and she took advantage of my surprise, biting my lip. I moaned softly and dropped my ice cream so I could wrap my arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

She kissed me slowly, building friction between us, and it only made me want more of her. I kissed her back, sliding my hand up her back and into her hair, tangling my fingers in her smooth locks. She pressed into me, more eager this time, and smoothed her tongue over my bottom lip. I automatically opened my mouth and she didn't waste anytime, delving into my tongue. I moaned at the sensation of our dancing cold tongues and tightened my grip on her waist. Her hands were in my hair, digging her finger into my scalp, but I didn't care, I needed more of her. The smell of her pheromones was driving me crazy as I kissed her like she was my only oxygen left. 

She broke away first, gasping for air and holding onto me. I was throbbing between my legs, but her struggle to recover from our kiss was making me even more aroused if that was even possible. I stared at her, completely turned on, and stroked her hip. She looked up at me and bit her lip, and I did everything in my power to not pounce on her again.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes," she finally spoke after moments of silence, "You do like me." She looked at me with an arousing gaze and I nodded, entranced by her eyes.

"Then I guess we'll have to do something about that." She grinned at me and got up, leaving me behind on the bench, just completely aroused and confused. "Come on! You promised me a hike!" She shouted behind her shoulder and I groaned, this was going to be a long ass walk.


End file.
